


Good Things Come In Threes

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Djdjdjd thats such an odd way to describe it but, Father/Son Incest, Hair-pulling, Incest Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, This is the most illegal thing i have ever written, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: With one hand, Rick reached out and curled his fingers around the door knob. He hesitated for a moment, letting the fear over power him, but Rick knew better than to let that happen. He shoved his fear into the back of his mind and gripped the door knob. He twisted it, shoving the door open and walking in. He held his gun up to about his chest, eyes scanning the room. He froze, the door thudding against the wall and bouncing, slowly closing behind him. He lowered his gun, hands shaking.





	Good Things Come In Threes

Thuds and grunts were the first thing Rick heard when he walked through the front door. It was coming from upstairs, near Ricks room and Carls. All Rick could think was that someone had breached the walls again. That people broke in and were attacking. Or that someone in their home snapped and wanted to kill. That was even scarier than the first thought. The idea that the monsters Rick wanted out lived side by side with them was terrifying. It sent a shiver down his spine. 

Slowly, Rick pulled out his gun and rushed across the house towards the stairs. He made sure to step across the wood in places where it wouldn't creak and groan if he stepped on it. He kept his gun pressed against his thigh as he walked up the stairs, looking all around for any movement. Next, he checked for blood, looking across the carpeting and light colored walls. The grunts were getting louder, the thuds hitting harder than before. Rick could hear words, but they were muffled. He walked down the hallway, pressing his back to the wall. 

With one hand, Rick reached out and curled his fingers around the door knob. He hesitated for a moment, letting the fear over power him, but Rick knew better than to let that happen. He shoved his fear into the back of his mind and gripped the door knob. He twisted it, shoving the door open and walking in. He held his gun up to about his chest, eyes scanning the room. He froze, the door thudding against the wall and bouncing, slowly closing behind him. He lowered his gun, hands shaking. 

On Carls bed laid Carl. Red cheeked and sweaty. His eye was trained on Negan, his hands white knuckling the sheets beneath him. Hovering over him in an almost animal like way was Negan. His hands were planted on either side of Carls head, they were balled into fists, holding him up over the smaller boy. Carls hair stuck to his forehead, his legs wrapped around Negans hips. They were both naked, Negans tan and scarred up body covering most of Carls pretty, pale frame. Negans hips were pressed against Carls ass, digging into them. 

"Dad.." Carls voice was shaking. "Fuck, dad..." He reached down and pushed at Negans hips, clawing at his skin. He turned away from Rick and looked up at Negan. Wide eyed and loving. Something snapped in Rick, a fire igniting inside of him. Carl wasn't supposed to look at Negan like that. That look was reserved for Rick. "Move.." Carl whined, grabbing at Negans arms. "Damn it! Move!" 

Negan chuckled. Low and hungry. He leaned down, kissing Carls neck, slowly pulling out before slamming back in. The headboard hit the wall, scraping off the paint that remained. Negan looked at Rick, smirking. He licked up Carls neck before kissing him hard. The moans spilling from his sons mouth were muffled, but the sounds still went straight to Ricks dick. 

Rick grabbed onto the wall for support, his eyes never leaving his sons naked body. He was tiny, smaller than Rick had ever realized, but also more beautiful. He had his mother's frame. Thin and tall. Long legs that went on for days. Rick licked his lips. "Get out." He meant to yell, to order Negan to leave, but it came out quiet and sounded more like a beg. He took a deep breath. "Now!" 

Negan shook his head, turning Carls head to the side. "Look at your daddy, he's jealous." Negan curled his hand around Carls throat, squeezing. He clenched his teeth and sped his thrusts up, grunting louder than he had when Rick was downstairs. "He's jealous that I can make you feel so good..." Negan kissed across his jaw, nipping at the skin. "Jealous that his little boy is all mine..." He wrapped one arm around Carls waist and lifted him up, tilting his hips at an angle. He thrust into Carl, again, slower. Carl whined and grabbed at his hand, tightening his grip. "Ah.." Negan tilted his head to the side. "You like that..." 

Rick was still holding his gun, all of him wanted to raise it and pull the trigger. Blow Negans brains out all over Carls clean, empty walls. But he didn't. Instead, calmly, he slipped his gun into his holster, fire filling his veins. Rick walked towards them, dragging his finger tips across the walls. Negan hadn't stopped fucking into his son and Carl looked up at Negan the way he should at Rick. With trust and need. Rick was torn between killing Negan and simply ripping him away from Carl, just to prove to him that a boys father will always make him moan louder than any man. After all, kids always look for men like their fathers. 

"He may call you daddy..." Rick grabbed Carls jaw, jerking it to the side, forcing Carl to look at him. "But he will always come home to his real daddy." He could feel Negans glare burning into the back of his head, but he was too enamoured by Carl. His cheeks were a pretty pink and his lips were swollen and red. "Isn't that right, Carl?" 

Carl arched his back and reached up, grabbing at Ricks shirt. He stared up at his dad, letting out breathy little moans that shouldn't have been so hot to Rick. "Yes, dad-" Negan held both of his hips down and sat up, leaning back against his feet, slamming into Carl. Carl turned and looked at Negan, clawing at his stomach with his free hand. "Fuck, yes, shit-" 

Rick grabbed a handful of Carls hair, jerking his head to the side. "Yes, what?" He reached down, tracing Carls swollen red lips with his finger. He slipped his finger into Carls mouth, smirking when the boy began to suck on it. Rick could give it to Negan, he trained his boy good. "Good boy.." He whispered, pulling his thumb out of Carls mouth. He rubbed the spit across Carls lips, biting his own. It was sinful how hot his son looked. Sweaty and panting, spread out and taking cock like a porn star. Rick could come from looking at him. 

"Yes..." Carl breathed out. "Yes, daddy..." He grabbed Ricks hand, gripping it tight. "Oh my god..." He reached down to touch himself, but Negan grabbed his wrist and pinned it above his head, shaking his head.

"You aren't being a good boy..." Negan reached down and slapped his ass. "And you know bad boys get punished, right?" Negan slid his hand up Carls chest, rubbing his thumb against one of his nipples. He stopped his hips, pressing them against Carls ass, bottoming out. "Bad boys don't get to come." He grinned. 

Carl panted, taking Ricks other hand in his own. "No, no, no.." He tried to grind down on Negans dick, but Negan grabbed his hips and held them still. "I'm a good boy, daddy, I'm a good boy. I won't do it again-" 

Rick cut him off. "He won't." Before Carl knew it, cool metal wrapped around his wrists and clicked shut. His dad held onto the chain connecting the two cuffs, smirking down at his son. "He's gonna be a good boy. Rjght?" Rick let go of the handcuffs, sliding one hand down Carls body, grabbing one of his thighs and pulling it to the side. "Keep your legs spread and take what he gives you." 

Carl nodded, grabbing at the headboard. "Move..." Carl whimpered. "God, fuck me." He looked between the two men, squirming against the sheets. "Negan.." He tried to pull him closer with his legs but Rick stopped him, spreading both of his legs and holding them open. 

Negan slowly started to pull out, rubbing his thumb across Carls hole. "Baby..." He slipped his thumb into Carl, slowly thrusting it in and out. "You know that thats not how you ask for things..." He slid his spare hand up Carls torso then dragging it back down, digging his nails into his skin. "Your daddy said you would be a good boy. Don't let him down."

"Please..." Rick didn't know his son was so good at begging. He didn't blame Negan for fucking Carl, he really didn't. The boy knew how to manipulate. He had Rick wrapped around his finger, probably had Negan, too. "Please, fuck me. Want it so bad, wanna come so bad." 

"Good boy.." Negan breathed out, slipping the head of his dick in. He thrust into Carl, holding his hips still. Rick slid his hands all over Carls body like he was greedy. Under his breath he mumbled praise, telling his son that he was the prettiest boy he had ever seen. Negan smirked. "You ever thought about it?" 

Rick didn't look away from Carl. He licked his lips and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. A lot. When he turned fifteen and he started getting taller..." He took a deep breath, sliding two fingers into Carls mouth. "Couldn't help myself. He was young and needy... but I wasn't going to touch him until he asked." 

"Touch me." Carl whispered in between moans. "Please, daddy... touch me. I want it so bad. Wanted it so bad." He pushed up against Ricks hand which was splayed across his stomach. "Been thinking about it for so long, been wanting you..." He whined when Rick leaned down kissing his chest. Carl was so sensitive when he was strung out like this. Rick grazed his nipple with his teeth, smirking when Carl reached up and grabbed two handfuls of his hair. "Daddy, daddy, daddy-" Carl chanted, bucking up against him. 

"Don't come yet, darling." Rick pressed his forehead to Carls. "Be a good boy and ask." He slid his hand down Carls body, touching every inch of skin, every inch except for where Carl wanted him to touch the most. Carl bucked his hips more, in hope that he could get Rick to touch him, but all Rick did was grab his hips and hold him down. 

Carl bit his lip and grabbed at the back of Ricks shirt. He pulled away and looked down at Negan, who was lazily fucking into him just to make sure Carl didn't come. "Daddy, can I come-" He arched his back, grinding his ass down against Negan the best he could. "Please, daddy.." He took a deep breath, digging his nails into Ricks back. "Need it, need you to make me come, daddy, please-" 

"Well..." Negan stopped his hips. He leaned down, kissing Carl hard, biting his lip and pulling at it. "Since you asked so nicely." He tilted his head to the side, fucking into Carl as hard as he could. The boy shook beneath him, locking his legs around Negans hips. "Come for me, baby.." Negan grunted out.

Carl slid his hands through Ricks hair, pressing his forehead to Ricks. "Fuck... dad.." He buried his face in Ricks neck, meeting each of Negans thrusts with his hips. "God yes..." He breathed out. "I'm so close, fuck-" 

"Let go, sweetheart." Rick tangled his hands in his sons hair. "Come all over yourself while your daddy holds you." He reached down and jerked Carl off with one hand, slowly. "Come for us, baby." He pulled away from Carl as soon as the boy pulled Ricks hair one last time and arched his back. 

"Dad-" Carl moaned, looking up at Rick. His chest was heaving, drops of come littering his stomach and chest. Negan was still fucking him, hard and fast, skin slapping together. Carl dropped his hands, grabbing a hold of Ricks arm. "Feels so good." 

"I know, Carl." Rick slid his fingers through one of the drops of come, slipping it into Carls mouth. "Suck." He whispered, kissing Carls forehead. "Good boy.." He did it again, smearing some of the come across Carls lips so he had to lick it off. 

Negan grabbed Carls hips, holding him down on his dick as he came. He was quiter than Rick had expected, only letting a few moans and deep breaths escape his lips. He pulled out, climbing off of the bed, grabbing his shirt. "You got a hell of a son, Rick." He glanced back at Carl. "Maybe one day you'll be lucky and won't have to share him." Negan wasn't sure if he wanted Rick being alone with Carl, then again, the idea of Carl grinding down on his dad's dick was undeniably hot. 

Rick stroked Carls hair, running his knuckles down Carls cheek. He was quietly praising the boy. Telling him how good he was and how he deserved a reward next time. Carl loved it. He always loved the praise. Rick didn't look at Negan, but he did speak. "Maybe..." Silence. "Hopefully."


End file.
